What we're both searching for
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: HTTYD2 is Awesome! A collection of short stories following Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, from teens to young adults. Currently set between Defenders of Berk TV series and HTTYD 2. One for Hiccstrid fans! Learn more inside, if you can learn anything from a fangasm...


**Wow… Just wow… Sorry, I'm EpicChowder 61… You know what, we can do formalities later, I just want to get something off my chest. How to Train your Dragon 2 is freaking AMAZING! I mean just… Wow… **

**Let me clarify. I didn't want to release any HTTYD related fanfics until I saw the sequel and, at the time I wrote this, I have just gotten back from seeing it and it was just completely epic! There was nothing wrong with this movie! Well… there was one thing but I don't want to spoil the film for anyone who hasn't seen it. For those who have, I bet you can guess what I'm talking about. It looked and sounded amazing, the characters got tons of character development, the antagonist was badass and the film made me tear up a few times. Bearing in mind, I'm almost 20, coincidently; the age of Hiccup and his friends, and I loved every second of it!**

**I really want to talk about everything I loved in this movie, which is all of it, but I just remembered there's a fanfic under this and I suppose I better let you read it. Enjoy…**

**Oh and it also takes place after HTTYD 1 and Defenders of Berk**

* * *

As the moon hung high in the sky, its light flooded in through the window in Hiccup's bedroom, stopping and glittering over Toothless' jet black skin as he slept. Across the room, however, Hiccup was still awake. Normally, he would sleep along with Toothless but something was plaguing his mind. He wasn't working on any designs for him and Toothless, nor was he developing new techniques for them. What plagued his mind was something that happened long ago and, for some reason, couldn't get it off his mind. He sat on the side of his bed, looking down on the floor. He took a quick glance at Toothless to make sure that he was alright before returning to the floor. As he was deep in thought, he almost didn't hear knocking coming from the other end of the room. As he turned around, he saw Astrid, he hand resting up against the wall and standing on the last few steps on the stairs that led to his bedroom.

"Hi Hiccup" she said sweetly, sounding slightly unsure of herself.

"Hi Astrid" he replied, sighing. "What are you doing here?" He had turned away from her and back to the floor in front of him before ending his question. Astrid looked at him; confused at first then she felt a small amount of pity. She hated seeing him like this. Well… she had never seen _this _Hiccup but she hated seeing him without a plan or when he just gave up, which was not often.

"I…" she began, fully entering his room before Hiccup cut her off.

"Let me guess… my dad…" he said slightly frustrated but more tired than anything.

"He let me in. He said you'd been acting… weird" she said, slowly walking over to his side of the bed and sitting beside him.

"Uh huh… and why are you here?" he said, looking up to her, wondering why she came over on her own accord.

"I noticed you weren't yourself earlier. You just seemed… distracted." It was true that he was distracted. He tried to hide it earlier today, but it had just been bothering him.

"Well… sorry for the wasted trip. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me, dad's just being paranoid" he said, not wanting to go over it with her.

"So there's _nothing _I should be worried about?" she said, genuinely worried about him. Hiccup was about to answer when he went over her question for a second.

"You… were worried about me?" he asked, causing her to blush and turn away for a few seconds and she moved her fringe out of her face.

"Well… yeah" she said, turning and still blushing, though she was trying to hide it. A small smile managed to break through Hiccup's nonchalant face as he couldn't help but smile at her. She hardly ever blushed but when she did, she made him smile. Maybe it was a reminder that she wasn't just a friend to him.

"It's… nothing. It's nothing for you to be worried about" he said with slight disappointment in his voice. He now wanted to talk to her but felt as though she had better things to do than listen to him.

"So… there is something _you're _worried about" said Astrid who noticed the wording of his reply.

"No you… I…" he stuttered before giving up. "You're not gonna leave now until I've told you, are you?"

"Hiccup we're…" She stopped for a second before going on. "… Friends. Your problems are my problems too. I want to help if it makes you feel better." Hiccup smiled and nodded his head before looking back down.

"They're _your_ problems now? Ha… stupid problem…" Hiccup muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Astrid then placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Tell me." Hiccup only replied by sighing again. His problem that had been plaguing him all day w_as _stupid, to him anyway. He didn't want to tell her because it was so stupid. Astrid frowned and squinted her eyes, as if this was another challenge; getting Hiccup to talk. "Do I need to kick your butt again or are you gonna tell me?" Hiccup sighed again but this one sounded more forced.

"I'll tell you… But _don't laugh_" he said pointing his finger at her, emphasising 'don't laugh'.

"Smart choice" simply replied Astrid, holstering her axe behind her. Hiccup stared at it for a few seconds before staring at her, giving her a look that said 'Really?'

"What? Oh… I won't laugh, sorry" she said in complete denial that she was actually going to beat him with her axe. Hiccup gave off a small smile before holding up his left leg.

"It's this…" he said with slight disappointment and embarrassment. Astrid looked at both him and his leg and couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"What about it?" she asked simply.

"What about it? It's gone" he said motioning to where his replacement foot connected to his leg.

"Uh… yeah it's gone. It never bothered you before…" she said, fearing Hiccup caught a fever.

"Yeah well… I was just so focused on making sure yo… Berk was safe. First there were the dragons moving in, Alvin… But after that business with Dagur and… I… I just started thinking of this thing" he said, looking back at his metal prosthetic. "I'm just… bad luck. I injured Toothless; I was the one who got Toothless' tail wing took off, heck… I couldn't even defeat the Red Death with both my feet intact. I… I just didn't want dad, you or anyone else to get hurt like us." Astrid gave a weak smile as Hiccup turned away from her. She was happy that it wasn't anything extremely serious but her smile soon dropped as she looked to console him.

"Hiccup, you can't think like that. We and the dragons might not have made an alliance if not for you" she said, getting in closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you injured Toothless and that allowed you to get to know dragons better than anyone else. So… in a weird way, injuring Toothless was the best thing to happen to Berk." Astrid stopped after hearing what she just said. "I know it sounds kind of messed up…" she said, moving away from him.

"No… you're right. It still stupid, although, I can't stop thinking about it. I guess… I just miss my old foot is all." Hiccup knew that this problem was stupid and it didn't make it easier to know that the more time he spent thinking about it, the worse it got.

"Can I help?" Astrid asked as Hiccup was running his hand over his 'Peg-leg'.

"I… I don't see how you can help b…" before Hiccup could finish, he was suddenly jerked to the side as Astrid grabbed his collar and pulled him in close until her lips met his. While Hiccup was initially surprised it soon subsided as she had kissed him before but this was the first time she did it to comfort him and not congratulate him. The kiss was quick but, by this time; they didn't need any longer to tell each other how they felt.

"Well…?" Astrid asked, hoping she distracted him enough for him to cheer up.

"T…Thanks for coming over Astrid but… I think I'm just gonna wait and… hope this thing works itself out of my head" he said smiling and taking a second to make sure Toothless was alright. As Toothless made himself more comfortable on his bed, Hiccup got up and knelt down beside him, taking a moment to admire his friend. Astrid couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy. Hiccup and Toothless were like two halves of a whole being and the best of friends. Just seeing the two together was heart-warming.

"Well… I'm staying." Hiccup looked up from his buddy in shock and turned towards Astrid who was giving him a confident look.

"You… you what?" he stuttered.

"You heard me" she said bluntly, appearing nonchalant.

"I…But…" Hiccup continued stuttering, not knowing what to say before Astrid cut him off, getting up off of his bed.

"Hiccup, I'm staying here until you've worked this out" she said sternly approaching him. "I don't like seeing you like this and I'm not gonna leave until you're back to your old self." She now sounded more calm and affectionate.

"It might take all night…" said Hiccup, getting back up to his feet.

"I don't mind" she said, seemingly oblivious to what she was insinuating.

"Wh… Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Umm… In here… I hope that's alright" she replied sarcastically.

"The… Where am I gonna sleep?" asked Hiccup thinking that she was kicking him out of his own bed.

"Umm… In here… I hope that's alright" she replied sarcastically.

"But you… and I… in th…" Hiccup stuttered, trying to understand the scenario that had just presented itself.

"I'm not sleeping with Toothless if that's what you're getting at" she said motioning to Toothless who, at that moment, had rolled onto his back and started to itch at his armpits. "Look don't worry, I'll keep to my side and you to yours, if you want."

"Ugh… I can't stop you…" Hiccup muttered. "Ok… which side do you want?" he said, again giving in to her.

"You choose first, it's your bed after all" she said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, so it's my bed now. I could have sworn it was yours until now" he replied sarcastically before sitting back down on the bed, taking the right side as his.

"Well, you know me…" Astrid started before getting on the other side of the bed and moving behind Hiccup. "… I take what I want" she said, trying to sound superior.

"Oh…" he started, lying down. "…so that's why I won Dragon training, taught you to ride dragons and why I'm the leader of the Dragon Flight Club" he said sarcastically, knowing it would infuriate her.

"Y… Shut up" she said quickly before jabbing him lightly in the back with the handle of her axe. She dropped her axe onto the floor, removed her shoulder pads and dropped them next to it before collapsing on the bed in a faux huff of frustration. Hiccup felt her drop and decided to play along.

"I'm probably the most important person in the world…" Astrid glanced behind her and instantly knew what he was doing. "…I mean I controlled a Nightfury, the most powerful dragon in existence. That must make me… a god or something" he sarcastically boasted before a sharp pain stuck his stomach. "OW! Why would you do that!?" he cried as he rolled off the edge of the bed.

"That's for being cocky" announced Astrid as she lay back down on his bed and dropped her axe on the floor again. Hiccup barley managed to pull himself up from the floor and was draped over the side of the bed.

"What about everything else?" asked Hiccup, though it sounded more like a complaint than a question. His only answer was a series of loud and, somewhat, obnoxious snores from her. He knew she wasn't asleep but felt he had to give in again, or they could be up all night playing this game. "I ain't gonna fight you anymore… You never give up… I'm too tired…" complained Hiccup as he struggled to climb back onto his bed. When he finally managed to get back on, he let himself fall onto his pillow. "Ugh…" he groaned as he started to sleep, that is, if Astrid let him. As Hiccup tried to get comfortable, Astrid thought about messing with him some more but she convinced herself that he'd had enough. He seemed to have forgotten his leg problem anyway. She took one last look at him before resting her head on his pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**And… that's my first story done. The following ones won't be separate and some chapters may reference others. Plan is to cover the time between Defenders and HTTYD 2 but if this is popular enough and if I can get the time, I might go past that. New chapters with more interest.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic and, if you have, don't forget to review, follow, or favourite it. And how about HTTYD 2? How did you like it? I think you already know my opinion. 'Till next time.**


End file.
